Sublimation
by Hostia-Ria
Summary: Mon ange, pourquoi pleures tu autant?


Je suis en train de me battre. Il pleut, la terre est devenue boueuse, le vent souffle et envoie la pluie glaciale me fouetter le visage. Devant moi, un seul ennemi. Un déserteur, je ne sais plus qui exactement. Le combat dure depuis des heures, ma vue se brouille, je manque de m'écrouler de fatigue, mes gestes deviennent mécaniques.

Un kunai, j'esquive, la lame d'un sabre, j'esquive, une ouverture, j'attaque.

Mon pied, il esquive, mon kunai, il esquive, une ouverture, son poing atteint mon abdomen. Je tombe.

Par terre, trempé, j'attends le coup fatal qui doit arriver. Je ferme les yeux. On m'a dit qu'avant la mort on voit toujours sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Moi pas. Tout ce que je vois, c'est toi.

Tu me souris, tu cours dans le village. Je me souviens, c'est le jour de ton anniversaire. Je t'avais promis de t'offrir ce que tu voudrais. Tu t'étais arrêté devant un vieux marchand d'amulette. Tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour un petit pendentif en bois en forme de kunai, avec le symbole du double bonheur dessus. Tu m'avais dit : « Voilà mon double bonheur : être en bonne santé et être avec toi. Je t'aime mon amour… »

A présent un autre souvenir. Tu étais à l'hôpital, tu n'étais pas blessée gravement, juste une jambe cassée. Tu m'avais dit en riant que tu étais probablement la seule kunoichi capable de se casser les os pendant une mission de rang D. Tu réparais une barrière quand le marteau t'étais tombé sur le pied. Sous le coup, tu avais sauté en arrière et tu avais trébuché sur une pierre. Tu avais dévalé toute la rue en roulant et tu étais entré dans un mur. C'est là que ton os avait craqué.

Je vois autre chose maintenant. Tu es devant moi, avec l'équipe de Gai. Tu cours, tu dérape dans une flaque de boue. Tu hurles mon nom, tu as l'air d'avoir peur. Moi, je te regarde, je ne bouge pas. Tout à coup j'ai mal à la poitrine. Je vois un katana planté dans mon cœur. Ce cœur qui ne bat que pour toi. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, mais je ne peux plus les rouvrir. Qu'est-ce que ce souvenir ? En est-ce vraiment un ?

Tu t'agenouilles devant moi et tu me prends dans tes bras. Tu pleures sur mon corps. Je n'ai aucune réaction. J'ai toujours les yeux fermés, je ne bouge pas. Tu cries, tu pleures, Gai te sépare de mon corps. Je tombe dans la boue et je ne bouge plus. Je dois être évanoui. Mais alors pourquoi Gai ne me ramasse pas ? Pourquoi tout le monde pleure sur le champ de bataille ? Pourquoi vois-je la scène d'en haut et pas depuis l'endroit où se trouve mon corps ? Pourquoi Asuma-sensei me fait-il signe de le suivre ? Il est mort lui. Mais moi ?

Toi aussi tu cries en regardant le ciel, vers moi. Pourtant tu ne me vois pas. J'écoute ce que tu hurles aux dieux qui nous ont séparés. Pourquoi est-il mort ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Mais mon ange, pourquoi pleures-tu autant ? Parce que c'est sur mon corps que tu pleures. Parce que je sens d'ici ton cœur se briser à cause de ta tristesse. Alors tu m'aimais autant ? C'est clair, je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Il faut que tu saches que moi aussi je t'aime et que même loin je veillerai sur toi. Je dois te le dire. Dans un dernier effort j'ouvre les yeux.

Tu les regarde comme si ils étaient merveilleux. Mais ce sont les tiens qui le sont, bébé. Je veux te le dire, mais je ne peux pas parler. J'essaie de te faire comprendre que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps et que bientôt la mort reviendra me chercher. J'essaie de mettre dans mon regard tout l'amour que je te dois. Je veux te dire au revoir, j'ouvre la bouche. Tu me fais signe de me taire et tu sors un kunai. Tu l'approches de ton cœur. Non, chérie, non ! Tu as ta vie à découvrir, ne gâche pas tout pour moi !

Mais impuissant, je te regarde poser la lame sur ton pull violet et l'enfoncer, doucement. En souriant, tu te laisse tomber sur moi. Ensemble, nous quittons nos corps et nous rejoignons le monde où nous avons notre place maintenant. Nous pourrons enfin vivre comme nous le voudrons, ensemble. Asuma-sensei nous accueille, le monde des vivants s'efface derrière nous. Un nouveau monde nous attend impatiemment devant nos âmes immatérielles.

Je souris, tu ris derrière moi, nous sommes enfin heureux. Heureux parce qu'ensemble…

...

_Les deux corps furent enterrés à Konoha. Sur la stèle, on grava ces mots :_

_Ici reposent_

_Ino Yamanaka et_

_Choji Akimichi._

_Que l'éternité leur soit douce._

Elle le sera, soyez-en sûrs.

* * *

><p>J'ai choisi Choji comme narrateur, j'ai essayé d'écrire comme lui le raconterait. J'espère qu'on arrive à sentir ses émotions dans le texte, car je pense que ce critère est bien plus important que le niveau de langage et la forme des phrases.<p>

J'ai voulu faire hommage à ce couple que j'adore. J'aimerais savoir si cela vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews.


End file.
